


Read Me A Story

by CanAm77



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, gender neutral guardian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanAm77/pseuds/CanAm77
Summary: His Guardian? That grated on your nerves.





	Read Me A Story

“My Guardian.” The Spider looked down upon you, voice inviting as if you were his dog coming in for the night. A dog he could tell to sit if he so pleased.

You bit your tongue like usual. This oversized Eliksni would love to argue with you over you being his possession or not. It was easier to ignore the possessive speech than make a point he was wrong. You were not his.

“What brings you back here, my friend?”

You drop the helm from a bounty at his throne. You didn’t normally bring such things, but this one was interesting and intricately designed.

The Spider craned his head to the side to see what had tumbled onto the floor. “A trophy.”

“A bounty.”

He focused his bright eyes on you, “Keep it. Remember the work you do for me.”

Your Ghost transmats the helm away without prompt, quickly disappearing as The Spider’s interest in Ghosts was unsettling.

“When will my Guardian return?”

“When will you need me to?”

The Spider shifted on his throne, letting time pass as if he had to think about the question. It seemed to you he was taking his time so he could admire you like one of his prized possessions. Four eyes never looked away.

“When would my Guardian like to return?”

You were momentarily confused. Was he spoiling for a fight? Wanting you to deny being his and wanting to return? “I return when I am needed, as with anywhere I go.”

“That isn’t what I asked.” The Spider’s voice was even more inviting and seductive than usual, “When would my Guardian like to return to me?”

He was infuriating. Your hands balled into fists. “I don’t have the luxury of doing things I like to do, just things I need to do.”

He chuckled, “Try sneaking in a luxury now and again. You look tense.”

You turned heel, intent on removing yourself from this conversation.

“Return soon. I always have need of my Guardian.”

*

You make a point of taking longer than usual between trips to the Tangled Shore. You knew The Spider didn’t need you, dozens of Guardians have come to make deals with him. You might have been the first, but certainly not the last.

When you do finally return, The Spider isn’t in his throne but his two associates are still positioned in their usual spots. One signals you to wait while the other leaves.

You almost leave the base. You are busy and don’t have time for this.

The associate returns and motions for you to follow. You do, primarily out of curiosity's sake. You’ve never seen The Spider off of his throne.

You are amazed at the collections of ancient human relics that are stored everywhere. At some point, you stopped following the associate as you were lead through a library. You simply couldn’t pass through this without stopping. Books of every color and size were everywhere. There were so many books the shelves couldn’t hold them all, there were stacks littered across the room.

It was almost hypnotizing. You reached out to touch one of the books but pulled your hand back. These aren't yours and the owner is volatile.

“Pick it up.”

You turned, realizing The Spider was now with you. “I didn’t touch it.”

The Spider chuckled, “I know. My Guardian may look at it.”

You shook your head, “I’m sorry. Do you have any bounties?”

The Spider didn’t answer, just looked down at you. Until now you hadn’t appreciated just how big he was. You knew he was fat but hadn’t realized just how much taller he was than you. He plucked the book off the shelf you almost took.

“I don’t have any bounties,” he said as he leafed through the book.

You knew that was a lie. Your trance of being lost in his books was losing its effect. You didn’t come out all this way for nothing. “Oh,” you didn’t intend it, but you knew you sounded disappointed. “Let me know when you have something.”

“Follow me.” For as large as he was, he moved gracefully between the stacks of books. At the far side of the room was a corner nestled between two bookshelves. Pillows, furs, blankets, and throws filled the space to form a reading nest.

This was The Spider’s reading place you thought. You watched as he sat down and found a comfortable spot in the plush enclave. Your feet stopped short of the corner, The Spider must want an ancient relic or book recovered.

“Sit.”

Confusion settled in, “Why?”

“My Guardian should know better than to question me.”

You stood still, not sure if you were irritated or interested in following his order.

“It would greatly please me if my Guardian sat with me,” The Spider’s words were drawn out and seductively inviting.

“I’m not yours.”

He chuckled, “Aren’t you?”

You didn’t know what he was playing at. Was all this just a show of how much he was in control? You yelped in surprise when a clawed hand grabbed your ankle, falling back as you were pulled towards The Spider.

You expected to hit the ground, but you were caught by the three other sets of claws. You were pulled close as he settled back into the corner. Your hands were on his chest to keep from being pulled too close. But, you realized that didn’t matter too much since you were sitting on his lap.

You stuttered, embarrassed and caught off guard, “What are you doing?”

“I want my Guardian to sit with me.”

Your knee-jerk reaction was to leave and never come back. You didn’t leave though. Something deep in you liked him taking control of you, making your blood rush.

“Does my Guardian want to sit with me?”

You nodded, surprising yourself.

He handed the book to you that you almost picked up, “Read this to me.”

You frowned, it wasn’t a particularly long book but it still would take time. “This will take the rest of the day. You must be able to read.”

He chuckled against you, “Of course. But, I want to hear my Guardian’s voice.” Two sets of claws removed your helmet. “You leave me so quickly and say very little.”

“What do you want from me?”

“Everything.” His clawed hand cupped your face, “My Guardian is exquisite and I want to know every detail.” A claw traced your lower lip, “Read.”

You had a feeling he wanted you to stay on him as you read. You propped the book on his chest and opened it to the first page.

*

When you were done reading the book and closed it, The Spider said, “Beautiful.”

You smiled at him, “It was a nice story.”

“Not the book, your voice.”

You laughed a bit awkwardly, not used to compliments of the sort.

His claws left your body but you were still on his lap, indicating you could leave. “When will my Guardian return?”

“Must I leave so soon?”


End file.
